Public School Arc
The Public School Arc is the seventh arc of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Plot Queen Victoria sends a letter to Ciel Phantomhive, noting her regards for his unfortunate incident at Campania, and addressing her concern for Derrick Arden and other students who refuse to return home from Weston College. For his investigation, Ciel decides it would be best to infiltrate it as himself, and orders Sebastian Michaelis to figure out his own way in. To open up a spot in the school, they do something to a student named Colett to make him no longer able to attend.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 67, pages 14-18 Ciel is determined to leave a good impression, but steps on the lawn, much to the students' bewilderment. The P4, that is the Prefect Four, arrive. Edgar Redmond vigorously approaches Ciel, and it was initially perceived as a hostile attack. However, he straightens Ciel's tie. He inquires for Ciel's name, and Herman Greenhill notes that it was mentioned that there is a new student coming to Blue House today. Lawrence Bluewer informs him about the rule to stay off the lawn, and the P4 leaves after Gregory Violet urges them inside in order to avoid the bright daylight.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 67, pages 4-9 Another first-year student from Blue House, McMillan, comes to congratulate Ciel for being spared with impunity after stepping on the lawn. He then explains the system of Weston College, and identifies the members of P4.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 67, pages 10-12 In class, McMillan and Ciel are discussing how he was admitted in the school when Clayton arrives and makes everyone line up. Because he is last, Ciel has to polish the prefects' shoes. When he was done, he goes to his welcoming party, which consists of Clayton shoving him onto a sheet which the other boys use to launch him into the air. Before they can do it twice, the dormitory warden walks in and stops it. The warden then introduces himself as Mr. Michaelis.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 67, pages 16-20 Main article: Chapter 67 Ciel later heads to the headmaster's office where the vice headmaster, Johann Agares, and the prefects are present. Ciel is to pledge his obedience to the school's regulations and traditions, and Johann prompts that he signs a book. However, Johann trips from his chair, and his forehead bleeds. Nonetheless, he keeps his composure intact and allows for Ciel to sign in the book. Afterward, they shake hands in agreement. Ciel then learns that regular students cannot meet up with the headmaster, hence only the prefects may.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 68, pages 4-11 At breakfast the next day, McMillan informs him of the system Fag Time where the lower years attend to the upper years' needs and requests. Moreover, a Prefect's Fag has more rights, such as meeting with the headmaster, and that the Prefect's Fag of the Blue House is Clayton. In addition, Ciel learns of Derrick Arden's transfer of dormitories and of the intense rivalries between dormitories.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 68, pages 14-18 Soon after, Clayton orders Ciel to clean the dining hall, and the latter quickly brushes off the task to Sebastian to take care of. In the meantime, Ciel heads to the Purple House in order to find Derrick. However, he is hostilely greeted by other students of that dormitory.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 68, pages 20-27 Returning to the Blue House, Ciel concludes that the only way to gain information is to get close to the P4. In order to do that, he decides to be well acquainted with Clayton.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 68, pages 28-32 Main article: Chapter 68 At the Swan Gazebo, the prefects and their Fags are shown. Maurice Cole is revealed to be Edgar Redmond's Fag, and Edward Midford is revealed to be Herman Greenhill's. As they discuss about Ciel's aptitude for work, Edward states his respect for Ciel, and so, they unanimously decide to invite him over to the Swan Gazebo the following day at 2 p.m. Maurice then volunteers to deliver the message.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, pages 12-19 Maurice later relays the invitation to Ciel and deliberately tells him to come at 4 p.m. At night, Ciel informs Sebastian of this, resolute on making the prefects and their followers favor him, and assures him that he can do this alone, but Sebastian is to prepare the best teacakes to amaze the prefects.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, pages 22-29 The next day, Ciel arrives at the Swan Gazebo only to be affronted by Clayton who scolds him for coming two hours late, and Ciel realizes that he has been set up by Maurice. Edward angrily approaches him and yells at him to leave since Ciel has betrayed his trust and expectations of him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, pages 31-33 Soon after, Ciel relieves his exasperation on Sebastian and declares that he will make Maurice regret ruining his hard work.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, pages 34-35 Main article: Chapter 69 Ciel deduces that Maurice is "lying jailbird" and that he uses dirty methods to accomplish his Fag work.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, pages 2-3 Hence, he orders Sebastian to seek out others who have been deceived by Maurice,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 4 and to thoroughly investigate his activity pattern.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 5 Sebastian encounters Joanne Harcourt, and after an interrogation, he discovers that Joanne has been tricked by Maurice as well when he was invited to Swan Gazebo.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, pages 12-14 At the end of the day, Sebastian reports of his findings: four students have fallen victim to Maurice, and the latter leaves all of his Fag work to others to complete.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 15 Ciel pines for a pawn to use in the Red House to track his activity there, but the risk of forcing another vacancy contravenes against this desire. In addition, he needs someone of enough status and wealth to be admitted into the Red House.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 16 Then, both Sebastian and Ciel recalls someone that fits the criteria. Ciel is reluctant to use the person that they have considered, but figures that this is necessary.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 17 At night, McMillan comes over to Ciel's bed and is soon to realize of Maurice's deliberate misstatement of the time.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, pages 18-19 He then offers himself along with a group of other students that were present during Maurice's delivery of the information so that they can testify for Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 20 The following day, Soma Asman Kadar enrolls into the school flamboyantly, bringing along an elephant and an abundant amount of dancers for a dramatic entrance.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 21 Ciel is satisfied that Soma is able to be admitted into the Red House easily due to his Indian royalty. Soma then spots Ciel in the crowd and cites about the letter that Ciel has sent him. Ciel pretends to not know him, an act that he has aforementioned for Soma to do as well in the letter. But, Soma uses his elephant to scoop Ciel from the ground with its trunk, much to the latter's chagrin.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 23 Sebastian sets off, pretending to not know either of them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 24 Main article: Chapter 70 Ciel informs Soma about Maurice Cole and petitions for his help so that they can 'reconcile', in which Soma gladly accepts.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 2-3 In the Red House, Soma confronts Maurice on several occasions, pestering him to be friendly to Ciel, resulting to Maurice's exasperation.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 5-6 At night, Soma boards on his elephant with the intention of heading to Blue House to visit Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 7 However, his elephant goes wild when petrified by a noise, and Soma is unable to restrain it before it crashes into Maurice's dorm room.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 8-9 Edgar punishes Soma with five Ys for destroying the room. He muses that there are no extra rooms for Maurice to stay in, and offers his own to share. However, Soma intervenes and suggests that Maurice can use his bed since he is obliged to take responsibility as a man.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 9 When the night sets in, Soma discovers Maurice depositing flower-shaped cards to the other students' letterboxes.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 11 The following morning, Soma reports of all his findings to Ciel and Sebastian,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 12-13 and they devise a strategy.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 14 The next day, Ciel confronts Maurice in the third art room and exposes of his intentional misinformation that has deceived a handful of students invited to the Swan Gazebo, and his reliance on others to complete his tasks as a Fag.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 15-18 When Maurice challenges him, Ciel reveals of the evidence: the flower-shaped cards. On the cards, Maurice has written his requests to his entourage to do his work for him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 18-20 Although the cards were all carefully ripped up, the pieces were later collected and patched together so that he can present the evidence.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 21 However, Maurice does not plan to be honest with Edgar and calls in a group of students to constrain Ciel. He then burns the evidence and states that manipulating people is a skill, for he is able to make good use of the otherwise average people.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 22-24 He declares his goal to become a prefect so that Edgar will favor him more than anyone else, and is about to humiliate Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 25-27 But then, Edward Midford and Herman Greenhill barge in, and the latter utilizes violence to render the boys that held Ciel unconscious.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 28-29 Lawrence Bluewer and Gregory Violet also enter, and Maurice questions how they are able to hear him since the Swan Gazebo is far away from the art room.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 30 Ciel lectures him that sound is not transmitted by loudness, but rather by vibrations, and reveals that perfectly tense threads are attached to the backs of the portraits which lead to the Swan Gazebo so that its occupants can intercept what is going on in the art room.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 30-31 In the Swan Gazebo, Edgar states that he has listened to everything, and he severs his brotherly bond with Maurice.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 32-33 Maurice is greatly devastated by this and breaks down crying. Ciel then asserts that if he starts to behave with integrity, then he will be able to regain everyone's trust.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 34 As Ciel says so, he hands Maurice a handkerchief, and lying in the confines of it is a photo of Maurice when he is applying makeup. In the meantime, Sebastian releases a multitude of the same photo for the other students to perceive.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 34-35 Subsequently, Edward apologizes to Ciel for blaming him unjustly, and the prefects at the art room acknowledge and compliment Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 36-38 Ciel claims that he has always been against injustice, and Sebastian, who is hanging upside down outside, observes as his young master lies.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 38-39 Main article: Chapter 71 Clayton appoints Ciel as his Fag in a special ceremony.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, pages 4-6 The students from Blue House joyously congratulate Ciel on his promotion.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, pages 8-9 Later, Ciel and Sebastian come to the conclusion that they need a more efficient way to gather information on Derrick, and thus, decide to focus on the Violet Wolf dormitory.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, page 13 At Swan Gazebo, Gregory compels Herman to remain in a fixed position while he sketches,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, page 14 albeit the fact that Gregory is not drawing him at all.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, page 18 Joanne, Red House's new Prefect's Fag, informs Ciel about the dormitories' annual cricket tournament on June 4th.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, page 16 After learning of this grand and competitive event, Ciel attempts to converse with Gregory only to fail.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, page 23 This leads him to change his strategy, and he deliberately remarks about his "friend" Derrick Arden.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, page 24 The P4 stiffen at his name, and Gregory is greatly displeased upon hearing of Derrick.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, pages 25-26 Main article: Chapter 72 Ciel muses that the P4 are profoundly affected by the mention of Derrick, while the Fags are unconcerned.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 73, page 4 The prefects unanimously express that Derrick is "weird,"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 73, page 5 and pronounce of his many qualities.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 73, page 6 Ciel deduces that the prefects are hiding a significant detail.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 73, page 8 Later, Ciel asks Edward Midford about Derrick, but receives little information besides the headmaster's unquestioned jurisdiction to transfer Derrick along with other students.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 73, pages 10-11 Edward wonders if the reason for Ciel's entry to the school is because of his position as the Watchdog, but Ciel tells him to mind his own business.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 73, page 12 Subsequently, Ciel goes on a search for more information regarding Derrick from other students. When inquired, McMillan identifies the transferred students as Greenson, Hardy, Isaac, and Thewlis.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 73, page 13 However, Ciel is unable to gain any more important details, as no one has bothered to question the headmaster's "absolute" decision to transfer the mentioned students.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 73, page 15 Elsewhere, Sebastian asks Johann] about Derrick, but does not acquire much knowledge as neither was Johann apprised with the reason for the headmaster's decision.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 73, pages 17-18 At the Blue House's library, Ciel and Sebastian meet up to plan their next strategy. Ciel decides to make direct contact with Derrick by visiting Purple House himself.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 73, pages 20-24 Upon arriving at the Violet Wolf dormitory, Ciel instigates a fire by hurling his lantern within the dorm's premises to force the students to evacuate. Then, they wait for the prospective appearance of Derrick.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 73, pages 25-29 Main article: Chapter 73 Due to the growing fire, the students of the Purple House hastily seek refuge outside the dormitory building.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, page 6 Sebastian, however, is unable to detect Derrick's presence anywhere, with his supernatural ability to pick up signs of human life by sensing their souls.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, page 10 With the combined efforts of the other dormitories, they manage to extinguish the fire.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, pages 12-16 The following morning, Ciel learns that the headmaster chooses one player who has performed well in the cricket tournament to his midnight tea party.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, page 18 To his satisfaction, he is told by Clayton that he has been selected to participate in the tournament.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, page 20 On June 3rd, in the large dining hall of the school, Johann Agares initiates the opening ceremony and introduces the dormitories to the visitors. Each dorm is given an epithet, applied descriptively, and granted a dramatic entrance.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, pages 25-35 The P4 simultaneously light the flame of St. George to signify the beginning of the 1889 school year's dormitory cricket tournament.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, pages 36-38 Main article: Chapter 74 The attendees of the cricket tournament, as well as the visitors, mingle sociably with one another.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, pages 4-7 Aleistor Chamber, who was a graduate of Weston College, arrives to greet and admonish his nephew, Edgar Redmond.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, pages 7-8 In the meantime, Francis Midford confronts Sebastian Michaelis, and the Midford family are soon informed to keep quiet about his true identity as a butler.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, pages 9-12 Alexis Leon Midford, a previous graduate of the school as well, proceeds to tell the story of Blue House's single yet upstanding victory in the tournament, a memorable event referred to as the "Miracle of Sapphires."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, page 13 Back then, he was the Fag of the Green House's prefect Diedrich. Diedrich and Vincent Phantomhive, who was Blue House's prefect, engaged in a competition, where whoever loses in the tournament would complete one free request from the winner.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, pages 13-21 However, the Blue House was victorious for the first time.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, pages 22-23 To recompense for his loss, Diedrich was obliged to serve as Vincent's Fag, even through graduation.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, pages 24-26 After the story was told, Johann Agares draws lots to the decide the competition roster for the first round. Having ordered Sebastian to adjust the results to accommodate his preference, Ciel opts to win through force not miracles.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, pages 28-30 Main article: Chapter 75 The tournament begins with a match between Sapphire Owl and Scarlet Fox, the latter receiving permission to bat first. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, pages 2-3 After the first few rounds, it is visible that the Red House has the upper hand. The servants of the Phantomhive household, with the exception of Snake watch the game along with Elizabeth Midford, Paula and McMillan.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, page 9 Baldroy explains the rules of the game.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, pages 9-13 Lau and Ran-Mao are also present and have set up a gambling booth, receiving bets for the outcome of the tournament.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, pages 21 At halftime, the Red House leads with 80 runs, to the Blue House's 21. Lawrence Bluewer expresses a desire to change strategy, but cannot as their coach, Warden Michaelis is not present.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, pages 22-23 Meanwhile, the Red House, confident of their victory find their meat pie in a different position than expected. They shrug it off and set out to distribute the pie.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, pages 24-25 The match continues with Joanne Harcourt bowling.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, pages 27 Just before he deals the final blow, most of Red House, including him, fall to the round with stomach pain. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, pages 30-32 Sebastian had replaced the meat pie with one filled with laxatives.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, pages 33-34 The match ends as Red House is unable to play further, and is considered a forfeit, making Blue House the winner.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, pages 35 Main article: Chapter 76 The servants of the Phantomhive household, Elizabeth, Soma, McMillan, Lau and Ran-Mao share a meat pie together. Meanwhile, the cricket match is still going on,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, page 3 with Green Lion playing against Violet Wolf.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, page 4 Cheslock uses the "Purple Burnout" bowling technique,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, page 5 which results in the batsman being bowled out.Kuroshitsuji Manga; Chapter 77, page 6 Herman proceeds to make a Boundary 6.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, page 8 The match ends with Green House's victory, with a score of 213-120.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, page 9 Ciel and the rest of the Sapphire Owl cricket team decide to win their next match against Green Lion, for the sake of Red House as well.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, page 11 The match begins with Blue House playing the first offence.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, page 13 Sebastian starts a music performance,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, page 14 and the batsman for Blue House manages to hit the fastball with his eyes closed.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, page 15 It is revealed that one week ago, Ciel had come up with a plan to have a signal to show when to hit the ball. Edward observes that the music is a guise to signal the players about when to swing.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, page 23 Edward uses the "Purple Burnout" technique of Cheslock in an attempt to stop them,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, page 26 and he bowls the batsman out.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, page 27 Sebastian gets distracted when he hears news of the headmaster's arrival.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, page 30 Immediately, he gives McMillan his responsibilities and rushes off. Main article: Chapter 77 As Sebastian rushes to find the headmaster, the rest of Blue House is at a loss as to how to play without the music guiding them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 78, page 6 Meanwhile, Sebastian finds that the headmaster has vanished from the place that he was spotted, instead moving somewhere far away.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 78, page 7 Ciel reluctantly decides to use a strategy created by Sebastian to defeat Green House, by making Lau get his "shameless" girls to show their legs. This strategy works even on Edward, who is distracted by this. However, due to the bad eyesight of Blue House players, they do not notice this.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 78, page 15-16 However, the match supervisor makes Lau and his girls leave due to them wearing such lecherous clothing.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 78, page 17 Meanwhile, Sebastian is still unable to catch the headmaster.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 78, page 19 It is revealed that Ciel had devised many such similar strategies to ensure Blue House's win. They use the next strategy, coined "The Sword in the Stone" by Lawrence Bluewer.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 78, pages 20-25 Meanwhile, Sebastian realizes that the headmaster has sensed his presence, and decides not to hold back due to this. He manages to catch the headmaster's coat, only to find that he has disappeared.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 78, pages 30-31 Main article: Chapter 78 To Sebastian's surprise, he can no longer feel the headmaster' presence, and decides to return to the grounds.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 79, Page 4 At the match, Ciel uses another strategy where he aims for the batsman's face, so that the ball can be caught easily by nearby fielders.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 79, Pages 5-9 As the audience boos, Herman shows them Ciel's calloused hands, which show that he has been training hard to achieve this, and that he shouldn't be booed.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 79, Pages 10-14 In the next round, Ciel uses an off-side leg ball and tricks the batsman. He begins using cliff tactics and keeps Green House scoreless.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 79, Pages 15-18 With one ball left, Ciel's opponent is now Edward. Edward makes a boundary 6.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 79, Pages 19-20 Lawrence asks Ciel to leave the rest to him. Using calculated trajectory, he manages to land the ball directly on the wicket, getting Edward out.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 79, Pages 21-27 Main article: Chapter 79 References Navigation es:Arco del Weston College pl:Public School Arc it:Saga del College Category:Manga Arcs